


Corrupted Admin

by Gaming_Wanderer (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Life as a Human Administrator (Not that Great) [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Aliens, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Canopus (Devil Survivor 2) - Freeform, Fights, Gen, Insanity, Loneliness, Memory Related, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Multiverse, Past Relationship(s), Polaris (Devil Survivor 2), Power Imbalance, Two of the Endings from the Triangulum Arc clashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Gaming_Wanderer
Summary: One Ending: So isolation can do a lot of things to an entity that gained Emotions, this can be seen with Alcor who became an Administrator with the help of his Friends. Alcor kind of snapped and starts doing not so good things that even attracted the attention of the higher-up Canopus.Another Ending: In another side of the Multiverse is the protagonist, Hibiki Kuze, who became the first Human Administrator with Miyako as his Sword. Said-sword left his side to roam around the other universes/timelines and Hibiki gets to 'bond' with the other Administrators.Situation: Hibiki, Polaris and Vega is tasked by Canopus to test and report about a suspicious Administrator (Alcor obviously). Because Polaris and Vega aren't dumb enough to rush into unknown territory, Hibiki goes in their stead.





	1. Distortion leads to Desolation

 

* * *

 

        _Having taken control of the Heaven’s Throne, Alcor stood in front of the Akashic Stratum. Looking at the small orb which represented Earth, Alcor restores it to its former glory. Or was this really the right term for this planet? The planet that gave the entity so many emotions and feelings: Happiness, Interest, Joy, Sorrow, Anguish and eventually Loneliness…_

_Before Alcor knew it, he was editing his whole realm. Every time he felt chaotic, he edited and created objects in his realm. He mustn’t disturb the world he holds dear… yet it was so empty. Or was he the one empty? Yes. He was the one who caused this tragedy upon himself. How could he have forgotten? The sense of happiness and loneliness intermingle with one another, the albino wondered if he could still consider this as Anguish._

_The world was blooming…. Not to the direction the entity wanted. Alcor frowned, the world was decaying and he could do nothing about it… Or can he? The albino smirked, raising his hand to call upon his subjects. Sending them down, Alcor wondered if Humanity will bloom after the chaos, bringing forth Humanity’s Trial._

_The wills screamed for survival, music to his ears, but irritating when the survivors entered his realm. They were disagreeing, arguing for dominance and indecisive with the future of the world. Alcor found this amusing. It was also miserable as they failed to accomplish his objective. Standing in the center of the Akashic Stratum, Alcor wondered how long he’ll do this before Humanity can live on its own. Watching Humanity be restored for the umpteenth time, Alcor grew envious of Humanity’s freedom. However, Alcor knew he had to be alone, but he doesn’t want to be alone._

_Watching another realm consumed by the void, Alcor wished somebody, anyone to be with him. But demons were annoying while deities and Gods merely wish to use him. Thus, they could never be trusted. Humanity could not last long here, Alcor tried to imprison some and they withered away. Now, there’s no one here except for him. Seeing another realm glow, Alcor waited patiently. He anticipated the next set of survivors to enter his realm, no matter what sort or number of individual they are. Seeing their expressions and listening to their struggles is what moves him to a mixture of various feelings, Alcor craved for more. No longer alone, Alcor greets his audience with glinting eyes. To him, the trial had turned into a game._

_The Shining One was the last one who died, just like always. It gave Alcor a slight jolt in the core, sensing that someday he will fall the same way. Standing at the center of the stage, the entity recognizes his whole surrounding to be stained with the color red. Cleansing the mess, the cycle of murder occurs over and over. Despair was slowly encroaching the new Admin. His subjects merely watched, wondering why Providence had accepted this child to be the next heir to the throne._

_Alcor frowned, realizing that most of the realms aren’t exerting much effort. No one was able to reach his area. It was deserted currently. Everything seems to be eaten by the void before these Humans could reach his area. However, at the corner of his vision, the Admin saw his demons walking around. The albino couldn’t help but grin; the game had begun again, the sound of agony and screams were heard in the midst of Akasha. Bright red floors, Alcor laughed at himself for making a sloppy mess. Recreating everything back to its proper form, Alcor could sense his Subjects quiver in fear. The only thing he could think as a suitable term for them was, “ Pathetic.”_

...

..

       Alcor sensed someone different come into his dimension this time. It wasn’t from any of the realms he controlled. It must be another Administrator. Usually, the entity would eliminate the intruder, having trespassed his territory yet the albino was able to tap into their conversation. Pretentious or ignorant, Alcor confirmed the intruder contacting two particular Administrators which he deemed nosy to his affairs. However, utterly incomprehensible, Alcor saw his Subjects unmoving as if welcoming the intruder. Interested, Alcor watched the intruder walk aimlessly around his turf, the entity was showing various expressions but the emotion that tugged the Admin was the intruder’s thin smile and glittering sapphire eyes. The albino felt a creature twitch inside him, prompting him to simply delete the intruder and see what would happen next yet…

_He didn’t._

Alcor’s frown deepens,

_No, more like_

Watching the intruder come closer to the center.

_he couldn’t._

The raven stops to look up, reflecting the color of the sky.

_‘Why was that?’_

The intruder rubs his eyes, bowing his head.

_He wondered_

Snapping the connection from the outside world,

_“Who are you?”_

The Admin inched his hand closer to the stranger’s core

_I inquired._

And squeezed it, the raven turned to his direction with electric blue eyes.

* * *

 

“Hey Guys…Can you tell me more about the newbie?” Hibiki asked, looking around the new dimension. The whole area was colorful and cheery, rainbow and swirly colors all about...Not like any area he entered with the other Admins. Polaris was an evening theme with a transient atmosphere while Vega had chains and a gloomy aura. Why are they always the opposite of each other? Hibiki’s area was very plain with several items strayed about, his human things and stuff.

**“Fulfill your task and leave immediately…”**

‘I will Vega. I will…’ Hiro frowned. Now that he thinks about it, the area had a carnival theme. Long ago while he was still human, the raven went to a circus that showed an array of animals and different people. Some were passionate actors while others - they had no choice. However, the colors were too much for the raven’s taste, it was moving in an utterly chaotic spin. Hibiki rubbed his eyes.

“Who are you?”

“!!” Cringing at the sudden unfamiliarity touching his core. The same thing that represents him as an entity, yeah the core. The teen coiled away and faced the direction of the threat. Realizing that his connection with the two Administrators was completely cut off, Hibiki readied a battle stance. The new Admin was awfully hostile? Doesn't the guy know it's rude to cut someone's phone call? Heh. You know since-Just forget it. Hibiki asked, “Where are you?”

“Here.”

“…” Hibiki felt a set of arms wrap around his waist, a head rested on the right side of his shoulder. Not looking back, the raven glanced down to see the slender arms of the stranger. Black and red striped sleeves hiding pale skin, identical with someone he knows… However, Hibiki grew pale, seeing the degree of danger given to him, ‘So that’s why the two Admins refuse to talk with the new Admin... He isn’t the friendliest newbie in the block. Energy level unstable, anyone who enters without permission from the ruling Admin gets instant deletion? Ouch. My first death. Here? Crap. I wanted it to be more dramatic.’

Neither one of them moved, except for the fact that the albino's grip over the raven's waist was painful. Hibiki asked the newbie with a neutral tone, twitching slightly as the newbie was testing his fragility in terms of physical manifestation. Hibiki took a breath before replying in a monotone voice, “Greetings. I am one of the administrators of the various universes sent by Divine Providence. You may call me Terra. What name do you wish to be known as?”

“Alcor.” The entity responded, his breath can be felt behind his ear. It was cold, nearly making the raven shiver, but he closed his eyes. Personal space has been invaded. Again. A usual circumstance in Akasha. Now then, Alcor… Hibiki could barely recall what he did with his version of this entity… Maybe he and Miyako altered Alcor into a human - a brother for someone so that person won’t be lonely. The one here must be the path where his whole group decided to make Alcor into an Admin…Maybe? Hibiki was glad he made his memory in the private setting or the Admins would taunt him about that, prioritizing certain data than the rest. If Miyako was here, maybe the atmosphere wouldn’t be so cold? Not sure about that, the raven just misses his friend. The grip lessened and the voice was normalized, no longer the authoritative voice Polaris often used on him.

“What brings you here?”

The entity called Alcor had a freezing effect when he spoke, Hibiki knew he wasn’t welcomed here one bit. Is it because he didn’t send out an invitation? Polaris should have done that. Hibiki pouted unconsciously, but knew Canopus would punish them if they didn’t do as the device ordered… Feeling something wrap around his left ankle, Hibiki knew the Admin was going for the offense. Holding him on the ankle and possibly tearing him to pieces, Alcor could very well kill him. “My colleagues sent me to see whether you are capable of handling the Akashic Record.”

“And how will this be measured?” Alcor asked Hibiki, unravelling his hold from the raven. Moving three steps back, Alcor examines him. The raven wondered why, but it seems Alcor disabled his abilities while ‘embracing’ him. Maybe the albino is paranoid like Polaris, having to always reassure the female that he means no harm. Good thing Alcor didn't do a kissing, Vega stole his first kiss. 'Stupid Alien skills.'

“By completing each objective, you will be able to acquire the approval of Canopus.” Hibiki answered, feeling the rope/chain/appendage (?) tighten. Hibiki didn't look down, watching instead Alcor inspect him in all of his angles. Strange, Alcor wore a white cloak with the starry night sky as the interior. Does Alcor have a history with Canopus? That was abnormal. Canopus usually locks himself inside a room like a NEET. "..."

"Uh Alcor?" Hibiki inquire regarding the entity’s thinking face, Alcor was staring at his hoodie where two long appendages are. Knowing that his two companions are waiting for him to finish, Hibiki inquired with a smile. This caused the albino to look up. “Shall I begin with the introduction to your role, Soon-to-be Administrator Alcor?”

“A-Ah… Of course.” Alcor covered his mouth, Hibiki wondered why he stuttered. Wait, that’s weird. His lower leg feels cold. Hibiki looked down to see several loops of thin silver wire holding his whole lower left leg. Following the wire with his eyes, the raven frowned to see the source to be from the albino's shirt. What is this guy's form? A wire thing or something? God. And the wires were draining his mana, slightly painful but not that horrible compared to Vega’s version of Life Drain. Alcor did not respond, Hibiki tried to recall what his relationship was with his version of this entity. Nope, nothing. Empty. He needs to review his memory bank later. "Come along then! Let's not dillydally."

"Move!" Hibiki urged, trudging forward to the center. The new Admin followed behind him, curious as to what the raven planned on doing. Feeling the wires readjust and shuffle, the raven wondered why the Admin turned passive when he wanted to know more about the newbie. Wait. He forgot his colleagues are machines. Cursing Polaris and Canopus in his mind, Hibiki thought of the reason why he did this. ‘The things I do for friends even if they’re not my friends.’

* * *

 


	2. Guilty unless Proven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki is starting to remember Alcor and vice-versa. Unfortunate that Alcor plans on murdering Hibiki.

 

          Alcor felt strange, he found himself listening to the intruder. Calling himself Terra, the entity led him to different parts and explained several concepts and functions the albino already knows. ‘A waste of time’ so Alcor thought, watching his Subjects’ gaze over them as they went along. They sent impulses towards the raven which the albino received first. Annoyed at the sort of messages given, Alcor sent all of them to sleep. However, it seems Terra found out, giving a small frown but went off as if to pretend he saw nothing. Turning curious, the albino wanted to know what the raven was thinking but dropped the subject all together. Who was this intruder to dictate what he desires on doing? While they walked, Alcor downright stated to the raven that, “You are no one to me.” Terra nodded and continued to walk. This made Alcor feels the need to impale the entity; the creature within him shifts.

          The urge subsided quickly, making Alcor begin to wonder why he isn’t killing Terra. He has the opportunity - He has Terra vulnerable and at his mercy, but why isn’t he? Maybe a snap of a finger would ease the process. Bringing his hand up, Alcor was disrupted when Terra yawned, looked over his direction and asked for a short break. Apparently, this Admin likes to rest a lot. Alcor complied to the request with his eyes closed and a smile. Why did he do that? Gripping his hand tight, he could not bring himself to terminate the intruder. Thus, Alcor stared at the raven opening a screen. Terra turned to him and asked for his permission to send a message to the two Admins. Terra added, ‘this is to give his daily report.’ Alcor found himself nodding, surprised to see himself beside the raven as Terra opened the group chat. Seeing the raven beam as he greeted the Admins through a text, the albino quickly brought up another subject which Terra complied to discuss while he typed this so-called progress.

          After a while, Alcor didn’t know why but he closed down the connection. The raven asked why, the albino could not respond. Maybe it was because he could read the messages of the two Admins paralleling the topics mentioned by his hibernating Subjects? Or was it because it was getting in the way of their discussion? Alcor could not tell the exact reason. Seeing the raven sigh, Alcor’s mood went lighter when Terra asked that they visit his created city. Walking towards the area, Alcor interrogated Terra on his departure. Terra responded with the word ‘soon’ and then joked that he would need to visit Orion next. Alcor replied with an advance goodbye, unknowing that his tendrils wrapped itself tighter to the raven’s leg.

          While sitting on the edge of one of the buildings, Terra brought to his attention about his wires. Asking for his leg’s freedom, Hibiki points out his blood dripping down the wires. Alcor did not comply, forcing the raven to state the facts that Alcor could easily kill him - having his abilities sealed and no Swords to boot. After much pleading, Alcor consented, killing a demon that went near the raven to heal his wounds. Alcor grinned and justified himself by stating that Terra could use the demons to attack him. The raven sighs, but it was different as the raven shook his head with the same small smile as before. Alcor felt something stir; it was different from anything he experienced in the past. Alcor wanted it gone, comparing the feeling to that of pouring molten lava inside him.

          Walking around, the feeling went away and odd enough; the entity found he yearned for the sensation again. Was he a masochist? Alcor doesn’t think so, but he started to state random facts that bring the raven to have different reactions. Terra seemed curious with what Humanity has invented throughout the parallel universes. Terra was also delighted to hear his opinion with different matters. Sometimes, asking him if it was really okay to do this or that. Alcor affirmed his opinions, seeing the raven shock with his answer. Spontaneously, the raven laughed and joked around with his shimmering blue eyes and brilliant smile.

_Avoiding Scrutiny,_

Yet it sounded different from the last laughs and the raven’s smile made Alcor smile as well. 

_Ignoring Inquiry,_

Staring at each other, the raven flinched and looked away while Alcor felt nostalgic. 

_You’re lying._

Terra talked as he hastily stood up and moved once more to another area,

_You’re not HIM._

Alcor grew suspicious but waited for the right moment. 

_Don't you lie._

Both individuals headed back to the center stage, the arena of all battles.

_“Who are you?”_

* * *

 

“You made this for what purpose?” Hibiki asked the albino, pointing at the sky with the swirly colors. Thus, Alcor began a lecture about kaleidoscopes and its origins. It was the second day and the raven was happy to say that he was still alive, but he really wanted to take a nap. Unluckily for him, Administrators don’t sleep. They never sleep. Hibiki sighs, the two ended up in this situation because Hibiki kept asking for a lot of short breaks. The raven so needed those fifteen minute naps, but the albino seems to be trying to kill him with his glares. Hibiki yawned again.

"Maybe Soon? I mean I **do** need to visit Orion and whatever shena-I mean activities the Admin has been up to." Hibiki cringed before he could hear the response, feeling his leg crushed by the wire. It was comparable to that of a constricted python. Don't ask how he knew that since the process was a bit retarded now that he thinks about it. While resting, the raven tested his knowledge, asking several concepts which the albino altered in his realm.

"It reminded me back at the time of the black plague on one part of town-" Alcor mentioned with a smile. Hibiki was staring at him warily, the words were grim and troublesome. The words cities and plants are the only thing the teen wanted to pick up in the conversation. They had a lot of breaks as Hibiki grew fatigue quickly, asking the albino to stop moving once in a while. No Wi-Fi and a killer on his back, Hibiki needed a raise after this. Raise would equate to less work placed under his control and more free time. Hibiki prayed Canopus have this definition in his data bank. While they walked, several demons scurried away from them. ‘Who is going to use those buildings and plants? Demons and deities employed for his incoming trial? You always murder them so why…?’

‘But Alcor’s not that bad.’ Hibiki reasoned out to himself, remembering that Alcor was quite capable in handling the system and even the Trials. Though very gory, the albino was all set with being an Admin. Alcor was also knowledgeable with Humanity, having a firm opinion for once. It was really astounding, that Hibiki couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Alcor was like the other Administrators who places judgement without knowing Humanity very well yet he was different because he often gave chances and lend an ear to Humanity's Will/Survivors.

“!!” Hibiki flinched. It seems memories that connect both individuals were resurfacing every time they looked each other in the eyes. Just like how one scarfed brunette did in his last Human Trial. The raven didn’t need to see that. Maybe the albino didn’t need to see it either. Hibiki stood up, knowing that the silence needed to end. He asked Alcor to come along, the albino obeyed quietly.

* * *

 

“I still can’t comprehend as to why you see me as an indecisive Administrator.” Sitting beside each other, they were both at the center of Alcor’s realm as the albino asked. Hibiki closed his eyes to determine what extent this Human-fanatic Administrator created these items in his realm. Opening his eyes, the raven saw lavender to crimson eyes glow back at him. Hibiki looked down, paranoid about the Administrator's abilities against him.

“Is there something bothering you?” The albino asked, making the raven think on how to ask his question in the least blunt way possible. In all honesty, Alcor was actually capable of handling his realm. Scratch that, Arcturus’ realms. Having imprisoned Arcturus together with the other swords, Hibiki was somewhat sad for the trio. He did release them when he adopted some stray stars. Now, they were stuck with another Master. Someone Arcturus disliked even today- Wait. Why would Arcturus dislike Alcor if it was on the command of Canopus?

“Your last objective is to create your own Sword.” Opening his mouth, Hibiki said this in a blank voice. But in spite of this, something was amidst. Alcor isn’t telling him something, the reason as to why Polaris and Vega aren’t entering this realm must be about the rumor of a genocidal Admin. Is Alcor the one doing this?  
"I'm sure you know what a Sword is correct?" Hibiki smiles warily. This remains to be unknown, but the scent of the other Admins is within this realm. Hibiki's smile fell. ‘If an Admin dies, they are supposed to return to Providence…’

“Hmmm…” Alcor cupped his mouth, making the raven roll his eyes, but flinches when they made eye contact. Hibiki was covering his face with one hand, he sucks at not looking at others. Closing his eyes, Hibiki knew something bad and painful was coming his way. Why else would the Spring Triangulum and demons try their best to send a warning signal? Heck, even Polaris and Vega sent him a warning. “Rest assured, you may give it to me if you refuse to utilize-”

“What if I use the **other method**?” Alcor averts his eyes towards the raven. Hibiki paused, sensing the attention direction towards him. Hibiki furrows his eye brows, knowing the other method was more violent. This albino was entering into his Battle Form. Looking at Alcor’s cloak alters from white to red and black with several other adjustments, Hibiki perceived the cause of the entity’s instability. ‘Corrupted by Desolation.’

“Why not try first?” Hibiki urged. Unfortunately, Hibiki doesn’t like fighting with anyone with no goal and objectives in mind. The entity tapped his lips; Hibiki could hear his entire senses scream at him to move. He wasn’t able to, especially when the whole area wasn’t his. Time and Space manipulation is a pain to handle when you're the victim.

‘Mother of Gods.’ Hibiki wanted to proclaim out loud. The area was completely under the control of Alcor, having the whole landscape alter to something grotesque. Still having the same kaleidoscope effect but with various distortions, Hibiki could finally commune with the past survivors. Realizing how difficult it was to really reach the albino, Hibiki could feel the floor rumbling and cracking. This was very bad. Hibiki can see his chance of survival very slim.

It seems Alcor knew that too, replying with a familiar (?) grin. “Too bothersome.”


	3. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcor remembers now... Better than Hibiki and well... This feels like a bad thing.
> 
> Hibiki wonders why Alcor would do that.
> 
>  
> 
> _What will he gain from remembering?_

**“ Terra is dead.”**

**“ What made you hypothesize Vega?”**

**“ He is with a corrupted Unit.”**

* * *

 

“!!” Hibiki couldn’t speak, not even a sound came out as he opened his mouth. Jumping and dodging the wires, Hibiki swore he could hear a strangled laughter somewhere. Did Alcor expect him to die immediately? That douche! He was an Administrator for something?! Hibiki keeps dodging, avoiding the sharp wires destroying the tiles. ‘How the hell am I going to kill this dude?!’

**“Watch out behind you~”**

“G-Gah!” The raven responded too late, as a spike stabbed him on the back. Hibiki flips in the air and altered the gravity to tiptoe the ceiling before falling back down to the ground due to an amused Administrator. Hibiki was able to kick a rainbow-colored Stalagtite down at the grinning albino’s hidden location. Alcor moved his head, dodging it by few inches as he watched the raven plummet to his doom. The smile turned into a frown, a Suparna held onto the raven’s foot.

 

* * *

**“ You mean the unit I have created that became instable due to humanity?”**

**“ Very ‘efficient’ of you to mention, Polaris.”**

**“ Indeed. The same Admin who is too conservative to engage with civil speech towards the creatures under her rule.”**

* * *

 

“ **Hold still.** ” Alcor growled and placed the entire room in time stop. Hibiki continues to fall though, much to the Alien’s amazement. The albino quickly recovers and greets the body with his pointed wires. Hibiki’s eyes widened, telling Alcor the Administrator was immune to the ability.

‘SHIT!’ Hibiki screamed in his head, altering the wind speed using his body. He can’t move so good, but if he doesn’t do anything, he will get stabbed to smithereens!

‘Don’t fail me now!’ The raven chants Megidolaon in his head to obliterate the floor. Unfortunate for him, the raven didn’t expect the wires from his sides. ‘Ah Cranopus!’

…

..

Hibiki couldn’t help but scream, but he swore the albino’s smile gone wider. ‘Sadist!’

 

* * *

**“ I despise your form of communication.”**

**“ The feeling’s mutual.”**

* * *

 

“This was fun~” Alcor hummed, stepping on the raven’s arm. Hibiki flinched, the sound of his own bones cracking at the pressure while unable to move due to being impaled to the ground. Alcor frowned, disturbed that the teen wasn’t screaming. Alcor recounted the times he fought with other Admins of different sizes and forms; this would be his sixty-eight if killed. It was a fun game, the albino felt giddy inside.

“You lied…” The raven whispered. Alcor paused and looked down, accidentally severing the upper right arm (he was stepping on) from the lower arm. Hibiki closed his eyes, trying his best not to move. His body stabbed by those wires, the seals in his body weren't helping one bit. Alcor must have known that he was a magic user..? Alcor tilted his head, gazing at the amount of blood splattered on the ground. He asked in a bored tone, “What made you say that?”

“You were actually... visited by other Administrators. *gulped* Ha... You also know how to create your own Swords…” Hibiki’s sapphire eyes turned to the other entities' direction. Having a blind status on, Hibiki tried to sound chill even when swallowing his blood. Given his sad state, the raven can almost hear the monotone voice of Polaris ranting at his stupidity towards accepting the task. He also remembers a protocol trivia mentioned by said-Admin: To avoid the potential extinction of Administrators, Admins shouldn't visit each other because of their psychopathic or dominancy tendencies. Go figure.

 

“Aren’t you perceptive… Or is this honesty?” Alcor’s answer made Hibiki confuse. Alcor kicked his body to the side, Hibiki could feel his organs grazed and pierced. Some blood bubbled from his mouth, Hibiki spat it out. Taking a breather, Hibiki said in an accusing mixed jesting tone. “Then you should have said… so in the beginning…Canopus wouldn’t mind… leaving you alone to your… Ha... own devices. Now you made a mess and wasted…... wasted your time with me.”

“Can you tell me who you are?” Alcor asked, Hibiki laughed softly. It seems the albino was still nice enough to ask instead of order his victims around. The raven could feel his body shutting down, finally hearing the voices of the defeated Admins. Hibiki rested his ear to the ground, ‘So that’s where you guys went. You got defeated by Alcor and became his Subjects, Canopus was looking all over for you guys… *Sigh* Sorry but I have to confess, Alcor’s just too strong. Unstoppable probably?’

“Let me go first…” Hibiki proposed weakly, Alcor did so and sat down beside him. Hibiki could see Alcor a little bit, his red cape wasn’t soaking up the blood bizarrely. Blurry eyesight and too fatigued to stand, Hibiki feels a hand hold his chin. Alcor’s voice was recognizable to say the least. “Answer me.”

“I’m Terra.” Hibiki croaked. His lower legs got crushed by something, making the raven gasp. Hibiki blinked, seeing Alcor's uninterested look before having his face-first harshly bashed to the ground. Alcor stared at the disgusting mess he made. Hibiki refused to scream, causing him to remark. “Terra, you were certainly fun to deal with. However, do you have any last will before I take control of your burden?”

“None. But I do have a request?” Hibiki knew resurrection wasn’t possible; his reconstruction won’t have the memories during this time period (since he didn’t save his memory while in the realm.) Alcor looked down. Well that’s what Hibiki thinks he’s doing. The raven can't really see from his sorry-turned-crap condition.

 

"And that would be?" Alcor inquired. In reality, Alcor was prying the raven’s eyes open. His earlier action caused the raven to lose control on his face. Dull blue eyes turned darker and darker, giving it an abysmal black color. Alcor tsked. Maybe if he plucked one of these eyes out, the Admin would finally confess or scream. His line of thought cancelled when Hibiki requested out of the air, “Can I hug you with my only arm? I’m feeling a bit chilly today.”

“If you can…?” Alcor was amused with the individual’s request. Terra was already vanishing and he wants to have a hug from his murderer. Fine by him. Helping the raven, Alcor allowed the teen to rest on him to give him a one-arm hug. Alcor stares, absent-minded at his realm turning back to its calm state.

"...Close enough." Hibiki rested his head resting on Alcor’s shoulder, his breathing went slow. It was a long time since he hugged anybody. Back then, he and Miyako had **hug days**. She was always so shy with it, but Miyako was gone now and his Swords were in the shape of animals or animal hybrid. Polaris and Vega were…. Bigger than him to say the least - not morphing into a form suitable for a ‘hug.’ Hibiki closed his eyes, the ground was groaning. They were trying to say something. Hibiki rolled his eyes emotionally since he can't do it physically. ‘Canopus will send reinforcements so shut your whining and let me do mah thing.’

 

‘Just stay safe, human Administrator.’

 

A voice whispered. The raven wondered which Admin said that, she sounded very motherly. Blinking, Hibiki felt Alcor pull him closer, getting more blood on the albino’s clothes hopefully. Hibiki could feel excruciating pain from his lower half; the raven wonders if his legs were crushed or torn from his body by this time. However, Hibiki was surprised at how warm Alcor was to the touch, warmer than him and he was supposed to be a warm-blooded being. Hibiki being human and all.

“I’m soaking up your pants…” Hibiki breathed out, joking as Alcor had to readjust himself for the hug. Surprisingly, Alcor pulled him closer even when the raven had slash wounds and broken bones. Hibiki knew there was pain for allowing the albino to do this, but he learned in his earlier moments to disable the sense of pain. A useful trick that all Administrators utilize: Self-Anesthesia. Hibiki quipped the albino, “What are you going to do-wait. Don’t tell me. You like feeling wet?”

* * *

 

“…” Alcor didn’t know what caused him to do this, but he reciprocated the raven’s gesture. Burying his nose on the neck of the other, Alcor caught a mild scent of flowers. Alcor lowered his eyes, the scent was familiar. Where did he get this info? Hibiki moved his head a bit, murmuring to the albino as clearly as he could possibly can. It was inaudible. “Guess this mean goodbye?”

“No…” Alcor denied sarcastically, making the raven laugh. Alcor asked why the raven was laughing, the raven revealed the truth of the scenario. “Connected to the Akashic Record, Canopus gave me my own set of laws…”

“Split into thousands of pieces, I can’t be subjected by any Administrator in accord to Canopus’ order. You will need to destroy my back-up data at home if you wish to control me…” Hibiki answered, feeling the hug tighten. Alcor felt empty, the feeling of heat vanishing as he held the entity.

He doesn’t know why he was affected by this. Terra was only one in a million… The albino could get another being and move on with his existence, but his actions betrayed him. Alcor turned silent and closed his eyes. He thought of another way to approach the problem while the raven daydreamed. 'Oh well.'

 

* * *

 

“…” Hibiki sighed. Alcor was compressing his data, refusing the raven’s death. Hibiki whispered that he let go, Alcor rejected the offer. Lightheaded from the blood loss, Hibiki had a question pop out of the blue. Hibiki asked. “Question. Why is it you feel warmer than me when I’m technically-!”

“!!” Hibiki was bashed to the ground, feeling a part of his torso ripped off by something sharp. Caught off guard, the raven screamed but his mouth was covered by another. Hibiki struggled not just because of the pain, but because of what Alcor was doing. Bad news, he was already weakened for being drained earlier by the albino.

Hibiki gasped as Alcor pulled away. Hibiki realized Alcor just copied 10% of his entire memory bank. Good thing the other 50% was back at home as well as the other 40% was stored by Vega and Polaris. Hibiki felt a hand touch his face, sapphire orbs stare at glistened lavender. **Crap.** Did the albino found out what he did in his timeline? Miyako considered Alcor as the Martyr in the group; he must be confused right now or maybe-

 

“ **Shi-Shining One?** ”

 

_Wait... What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness can do things to people.


	4. Start in Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Hibiki refuses to remember, the raven takes a longer route and relies on the other two Administrators.
> 
> Alcor... He is dead set on his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while. I... Was not satisfied with my ideas. ;n;

“….” Hibiki blinks, staring at Alcor oddly. He doesn’t know what Alcor saw in his memory bank, but the raven knew that expression anywhere.

 

**Remorse.**

 

Hibiki tries to talk back but…. nothing? Hibiki checks his audio system. Still Good; Still usable. Hibiki placed the volume to max so he could at least speak to the crying mess. He doesn’t know why, but watching Alcor cry made his blood boil.

“h-hey...” That’s the best his vocal cords can do?! Hibiki was about to try again until he found himself mentally wanting to slap himself. Why is he doing this?! So what if his memories caused Alcor to morph into a vulnerable child? This is a good thing! He might get enough time for Polaris to teleport him out of here **but then there’s that feeling similar to his insides being scrambled.** No! He’s done his job. _He doesn’t want to remember_ _his ENTIRE_ _PAST anymore!_ Hibiki wants out. He doesn’t need to interfere.

 

_..._

 

‘Much better.’ Hibiki thought, shutting down his emotions. It felt nice. A soothing numb sensation all around him. It’s like his entire body absorbed alcohol. Usually, that would lead to alcohol poisoning but he wasn’t human anymore. Waiting for his decoded memory and back-up distraction to arrive, Hibiki decides to ask the entity.

 

“Why are you crying Alcor?”

 

“I-it’s been so... long...” Alcor tries to stop his tears by wiping his eyes, but it keeps on falling. Hibiki noted his empathy reacting as well as wondering what sort of treatment this entity experienced after ascending as the Administrator of this realm-no dimension(?)

‘That’s right… I was one of those Shining Ones….’ Hibiki remembers Miyako’s pet names for him. An old human title. A title that lost its meaning along the way. He tries to bring back the memory of Al Saiduq, but the raven was only able to retrieve outdated battle stats and abilities. Hibiki has to go back home just to check if the individual had any quirks he could utilize to stun him with. Hibiki frowns, ‘Since I know his battle stats, I’m sure I’ve fought alongside him.’

‘My past name for my allies is Shining One and...’ Unfortunately, Hibiki honestly doesn't remember Alcor very well. How can he when he's too busy being busy in his job? Yet, the name Alcor said gave him a sense of melancholy.

‘You are… You are?’ Hibiki lost his stray of thoughts. Unconsciously, Hibiki wanted to cheer the man up but doesn’t know how. Taking a glimpse of Alcor’s memory through exchanging memory files, Hibiki saw how chaotic and lonely the albino’s life was. The raven doesn’t know how to respond to this… Alcor killed the other Admins because... of his conviction towards Humanity’s potential. He also confirmed Alcor as the genocidal Admin who was too strong for his own good, too unstable for Canopus to control… The raven gave a wry smile. He telepathically communicated with the albino, no longer having enough energy to use his mouth to say words. “So that’s why Canopus wanted you dead in the past.”

 

“I will find you.” Alcor swore. Hibiki merely shook his head. Hibiki felt his wrist held by the albino. Even if they established a temporary connection, bringing the albino to his sense temporarily due to the raven’s memories, Hibiki knew the truth. They can’t be together; Hibiki was not Alcor’s real ‘friend.’ They are from a different timeline. Alcor has to accept his allies’ sacrifice. “I already submitted the affidavit to Canopus on the first part of your tour. Congratulations, you’re an Administrator. No one will bother you anymore. This is what you wish for correct?”

“No… You and I do not need to be alone anymore Shining One. I will be there for you.” Hibiki frowned; Alcor was serious with his statement. Oh right, Alcor’s instability is due to desolation? Hibiki doesn’t know how far gone the entity is to madness, binding a lot of Admins to do his every command. Even if the raven knows he’s lonely, they have important things to do. Alcor’s hand feels warm on his face, was he trying to gain permission to becoming his Administrator? God no. He didn't want more work piled on him! He's only an exceptional mortal, not a machine. Hibiki instantly told the albino off, “It’s going to be fine. You and I have lasted this long without aid. We don’t need each other to survive. I know you’re lonely, that’s why you trapped almost everyone here. They’ll keep you company. We can’t be together, there will be problems.”

“They are mere pawns in my chessboard. I will discard as many of them as I please.” Alcor sounded weird here as Hibiki could feel his wrist crack. Alcor must be mad, breaking his wrist or maybe he’s just too strong? Anyways, the pain was dull so it’s okay. Hibiki also wanted to ask how close they were when he was still human because Alcor seemed very adamant on coming with him.

 

“Don’t say that.” Hibiki doesn’t know how to dissuade the albino from his mission. The fact that his area is the most secure frightens him as Alcor might enter the dimensions where Vega or Polaris resides in first. Canopus also foretold them that Alcor found a way to destroy his copies with the dragon stream and prior knowledge of the last Administrators that handled Humanity. Hibiki’s mind raced for an answer, ‘the seals are gone but as long as Alcor’s watching my data, I can’t head back to my area. I need to do something before I go…!!’

“Maybe I’ll visit you instead.” Hibiki paused when he said that. Words such as _psycho_ , _yandere_ , _problematic_ , _gone_ , and other negative words entered his mind. At the other side of the spectrum, words such as _mysterious_ , _helpful_ , _lonely_ , _wonderful_ , _amazing_ , _capable_ , _caring_ and other random cheery words slammed to his logic. Hibiki had no idea where the positive words came from, but he certainly knows where the negative thoughts originated. Maybe all of these ideas must be from the past. Hibiki broke one of the seals while Alcor was organizing his thoughts, ‘There we go.’

 

“ **The opportunity has presented itself. Terra opened a connection.** **”**

“ **Astounding! He is still functioning.** **”**

 

“It is easier if I learn where you reside.” Alcor answered with a thoughtful expression. Hibiki blinked, unsure how chaotic the man would be if he saw his new alien friends. Speaking of aliens, when will they start discussing his escape route without Alcor trailing him.

 

“ **You are the type to ‘demeanor’ the other units…** **”**

“ **Oh come now. Terra is not from our system, is he not?** **”**

“ **Fair enough.** **”**

 

“You might…Terminate some of my friends…?” Hibiki answered slowly. He was surprised to find himself with enough energy to talk using his mouth. Was it because of the Data transferring few-? No. Hibiki refuse to say what the albino did was a kiss. The other Admins don’t know anything about sexuality or romance. It is a kiss if the raven did it and nothing else. Oh Vega is finally speaking to him. She sounds concerned. ‘Like how most _friends_ should be!’

 

‘ **Six minutes left before Terra returns to his personal domain.** **We** **must distract the Admin.** ’

‘ **And how pray tell will** **we** **perform this so called distraction?** **’**

 

“Shining One, they are merely **using you**.” Alcor retorted with a frown. Hibiki’s vision adjusted, finally being able to see the lonely Star in front of him. Gaining some energy from the memory sharing, Hibiki could talk in the group chat. ‘ **Guys. Don’t argue and help me escape.** ’

 

‘ **Will** **b** **ombard** **ment of** **information** **suffice** **?** **’**

‘ **Have you forgotten** **my ‘former Sword’ recently** **copied the content of Terra’s current databank?** **’**

 

Hibiki coughed, some blood coming out of his mouth. Alcor was silent, watching the raven. ‘ **But I have a different way of transferring data?! While you guys just do some weird ritual dance or glowing thing and voila! Done and move on with life. I have to establish a ‘personal’ connection!** ’

 

‘ **Oh come now, this is a simple solution. We** **summon a Sword to aid him** **.** **’**

‘ **And risk** **Alcor** **terminating** **the unprepared unit** **?** **’**

 

“Shining One?” Alcor asked again. Hibiki didn’t know what to say, Polaris and Vega was arguing again, ignoring him like the usual. Alcor blinked as Hibiki tries to move, watching the raven cringe as he tried to move away from the albino. Hibiki flopped his legs back to the ground, staring back at the waiting now-calmed down Admin. The raven thought in the lines with a frown, ‘I hope you guys die from arguing someday.’

 

‘ **Then what do you suggest? Terra give a mini-paradox, making the machine ‘process’ the data** **long enough for Canopus to respond** **?** **’**

‘ **Very well.** **Send out this Sword you speak of** **…** **’**

 

“Answer me.” Alcor frowned, slowly realizing what was occurring in the raven’s head. Hibiki panicked and thought fast. Both Administrators have decided on sending out another creature specializing in mass destruction. The only thing Hibiki wanted to say to them was that they were jerks for letting him do this mission.

 

‘ **Ah…** **But it is a recycled model.** **’**

‘ **To think you were my superior...’**

‘ **I am your superior.’**

 

‘!’ Hibiki’s eyes darted at the comet-like structure fall several miles away. Alcor stood up, turning towards the source with dead purple eyes. There the duo saw a large and lengthy serpent emerge from the crater with reflective skin and leathery wings. When it opened its mouth, thousands of heads emerged from the former body and screeched. Though tons of buildings collapse and the skies shattered, but Hibiki and Alcor thought this unit was nothing more but a trial run.

 

‘… **You summoned out Rastaban… Thuban’s Sword?’**

‘ **Nevertheless, it is a distraction for our associate.’**

‘ **I would like to change locations before I contract your abysmal performance.’**

‘ **You grate my nerves Polaris. Do you wish for a confrontation?’**

 

‘Why can’t I take a break?’ Cursing the Heavens for his luck of having such friends, Hibiki turned to have his chest land onto the floor, raising himself using his arms as Alcor floated over to destroy the pathetic excuse of a distraction. Hibiki draws a code, summoning an eight-legged horse and ordered. “Sleipnir. Give me your strength.”

“Very well.” The demon looks around their surrounding. “How may I be of service?”

“We retreat” Hibiki allows the Wilder to manhandle him to rest on the creature’s back, “to the Ruined City. Hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alcor kinda forgot about his friends because you know? Insanity... Hibiki will be explained in the later chapters.


End file.
